


i'm just feeling low

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Nightmares, Sexual Tension, Yue lives, yueki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Yue has a nightmare and Suki comforts her.Day 1 of Yueki Week: Dreams/The Moon.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yueki Week 2021





	i'm just feeling low

**Author's Note:**

> title from sleepover by hayley kiyoko

_The world is red and Yue’s head feels like it’s being split open._

_Yue feels her life force draining from her body and she collapses on the ice, eyes closing as color starts to return to the world._

Yue wakes up with a start, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She strips off her purple nightgown, throwing it to the ground before leaning her head against her knees. 

A body shifts beside her and suddenly there’s a hand on her back. Yue forgot she had invited her best friend to spend the night.

“Yue? Are you okay?” Suki asks in a sleepy voice as she sits up. 

“I’m fine. You can go back to sleep.”

“Hey, you don’t have to hide anything from me. You know that,” Suki says soothingly. 

“It was just a nightmare,” Yue finally confesses. “I’m just a bit sweaty, that’s all.”

Yue watches as Suki rises from the bed and crosses the room, confusion causing Yue’s brow to furrow. She hadn’t expected that reaction.

Suki returns to the bed and reveals the washcloth and bowl of water she had gathered. She wordlessly dips the washcloth in the water and holds it up to Yue’s shoulder. She pauses for a moment, making eye contact and waiting for Yue to nod before she begins wiping the cloth across Yue’s arms, then down her back to where the blanket is pooled around her face. 

Suki nudges Yue to turn slightly after dipping the washcloth again, then begins wiping down Yue’s stomach. She drags the cloth across Yue’s breasts gently, causing Yue to shiver as her nipples to become erect.

Suki pulls down the blanket to wipe down Yue’s legs and wipe her hips around Yue’s loincloth. When she finishes she rises again to put the cloth and bowl away.

Suki crawls back into bed, her borrowed robe is loose and Yue looks down it briefly before averting her gaze.

“You feeling a little better?” Suki asks as she settles in.

“Yes. I’m actually a little cold now,” Yue says as she moves to lie down on her back.

Suki turns onto her side to face Yue and pulls the blanket up over Yue’s shoulders, then lays her arm across Yue’s body to hold her.

Yue turns her head to look at Suki who’s only a few inches away. She can feel Suki’s breath on her mouth.

Yue’s not sure who leans in first, but their faces grow closer until their lips touch in a short, chaste kiss.

Yue pulls away with fluttering eyes. Suki’s smiling softly at her.

“Sleep now,” Suki says, caressing Yue’s side with the arm across her body.

Yue places her hand over Suki’s and closes her eyes, letting sleep pull her back in.

**Author's Note:**

> happy yueki week!


End file.
